


Lord Of Woodshire

by Gutter_Ghoul (Gutter_ghoul)



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_ghoul/pseuds/Gutter_Ghoul
Summary: (time period: somewhat Renaissance)





	Lord Of Woodshire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchestersShorty1980FL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/gifts).



Lord Danny rode through the country side. Taking in the vast beauty of the land, he was grateful to have this ride all to himself. Being ruler of this village but yet never really seeing it was a drawback. He’s seen it once as a Warrior, with bloody battles and bodies strewed about but now that battles were over and they can live in peace once again. Woodshire was regaining the splendor of what was once before.

 

Once at a stream, he dismounted from his stead. Letting the animal take a break as he pondered his next move. The summer sun beat down on his lean body, he felt that he may take a dip in the cool water to satisfy his mind. Danny turned to take off his clothes but then noticed that he wasn’t alone.

 

He called out, “You there, I see you. Come out.” She stepped out from the hedges and he saw that she was a chamber maid from his castle. “I’m sorry My Lord. I didn’t know it was you. I was tending to my chores and when I heard someone near, I hid.” She had her head down just like she was instructed to do when she first came to the castle.

 

“That is how you are to address Lord Danny. You are his servant and he is to be respected.” Those words rang in her ears from the 1st day she started her duties. She rarely would come across him, for her duties were normally around a different part of the castle.

 

“I’ve seen you before but a name I don’t know. Speak of it so I know now.” Lord Danny said. His voice was commanding yet a hint of somewhat softness. His hungry gaze fell upon her as she got closer to him.

 

Now standing a few feet from him, she was finally able to find her voice again. “My name is Melissa, My Lord. Was there any duties you need done? My other chores can wait if you have a need at this time.”

 

Danny stood there and a grin came over his gorgeous face. “I do, indeed have a few things for you to do. First, I do need for you to pick up your head. I’d like to see whom I’m talking to.”

 

Melissa didn’t know how to respond to this request. For she, being a servant, could not disrespect Lord Danny. But by not honoring his request, she would disrespect him. Torn and confused she felt.

 

Lord Danny seen that she didn’t know what to do. “I see that it has caused some conflict. I assure you, that my request is not a trick.” he said. She felt a little at ease at his words and raised her head up to him. Once he looked into her eyes, there was an ache to his body that he never felt before.

 

Melissa held his gaze and felt a flash of heat that rushed throughout her body. He took a step towards her. “I wish to cool off from the sun’s heat. I need you to take off my clothing.” She stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Unsure of what the repercussions of any actions may cause. He was a man that she wanted to see unclothed but he was also the ruler of Woodshire. 

Her hands trembled as she reached to undo the belt that held his sword. As Melissa released it from his waist, Lord Danny lifted her face and covered her mouth with his. She was caught off guard and froze in place. His tongue was playful yet powerful in her mouth. And she started to kiss him back.

 

He pressed his hard body up against hers and his cock was at full attention. He was lusting for her. Melissa felt his strong hands grabbing on her ass and her body responded. She felt the slick wetness and a throbbing in her clit. He broke the kiss and said, “Are you forgetting a chore?” Lord Danny had a cocky smile on his face.

 

“Sorry, Lord Danny.” Melissa was able to squeak out. Her face was flush with passion but held back. Still unsure of what to do. Her mind was like a fried egg as she undressed him. The sight of his body sent pulsating heat all over her. The size of his toned arms, the perfectly tight ass of his, and now the sight of his rock hard thick cock oozing pre-cum…she felt light headed from it all.

 

“Well, I see no need in you having your clothes on. Take them off.” Melissa was still out of her head as she undressed. Feeling the heat from his eyes as she stood there naked. But a sense of calm came over her for she knew Lord Danny as not a mean hateful asshole like other man have been.

 

He stepped forward and was just inches from her. He placed his mouth on her left nipple and caressed the right one. Sucking and biting while massaging and pinching. His tongue was dancing with her nipple as she let out a moan. He smiled as she finally showed that she was feeling pleasure.

 

“I’m starting to drip. Is there something you can do about it?” Lord Danny asked with a hint of the devil in his eyes. “Yes, my Lord Danny.” Melissa voice was no longer meek. Her voice was now replaced by the sound of a woman that was very sexually awake.

 

She got down on her knees and licked the head of that thick cock. His pre-cum was like a candy she had never tasted before and she craved more of it. Melissa took him all in without gagging. Lord Danny’s scent was driving her wild. He let out a moan which sounded like a growl. She looked up and locked eyes with him. Teasing, licking, sucking him while he watched excited her even more.

 

She took her free hand and explored herself. Melissa was so wet that she though she might flood the woods. Lord Danny was getting hotter watching her suck him off while fingering herself. “I want you to cum. Don’t disobey your Ruler. Cume for Lord Danny.” He growled.

 

She felt her insides start to twitch. The title wave was about to hit. He felt and saw that she was about to peak. He placed his hands on her head to pump himself faster into her mouth. She let out moans around his dick and the vibrations of her moans sent him over the edge. He grunted and growled as he came into her mouth. Melissa drank down Lord Danny’s juices and loved it.

 

After catching his breath, Lord Danny withdrew himself from her. Melissa had this look like she didn’t ever want it to leave her mouth. “Well, that’s just 1 chore done. Lay on your back. Your next chore will leave you breathless.” And he gave a wink. “Yes, Lord Danny. As you wish…” Melissa purred back. 

Melissa did as she was instructed. The thrill of having Lord Danny do whatever he wanted to do with her made her head spin. She longed for this ever since she started in the castle. The sight of his hard body was almost too much of an awesome sight to take in.

 

With her on her back, Lord Danny got on the ground. He spread her legs open to marvel at the sight of her sopping wet pussy. Her swollen clit was radiating heat that was beckoning him. And he answered it’s call.

 

Plunging his mouth to her astounding pussy and causing her to let out a yelp. His tongue playfully flicked at her clit. Sending her into unknown bliss…chills of pleasure ran throughout her body.

 

Lord Danny then made a trail to her opening. Thrusting his hungry tongue into her with a feverous pace. Melissa’s mind was no longer on Earth…somewhere in sexually ecstasy, far greater than Heaven could ever be. He let out moans around her pussy to let her know that he was enjoying the meal.

 

She felt her body starting to react again. The tide wave hit stronger this time. Lord Danny grabbed onto her hips so he couldn’t be bucked off. He enjoyed her reaction and his toned cock was coming to life again. The sounds of nature was over shadowed by Melissa’s orgasm and they both didn’t have a care in the world.

 

He gave her clit a few last pass-overs as her body was still trembling. His dick was throbbing and oozing again. Just the thought of being in her was enough to make him explode.

 

“I want you on your hands and knees.” Lord Danny commanded. Melissa’s mind was still gone but her body did as he wished. There, in the middle of the forest, she presented herself to him. And he was all to glad to accept.

 

He crept up behind her and steadied his breath. He almost lost his load at the precious sight of her. He slide his cock into her awaiting wet hole and let out a moan. She was the perfect fit and her juices made it even hotter.

 

He kept his pace slow but yet powerful. The feeling of going in and out of her was like velvet…white hot velvet. The mixture of their juices were running down her thighs as he held on to her right hip. Grunting with each push.

 

Lord Danny reach around with his left hand and found her throbbing clit. Pinching and massaging, rubbing and kneading. Juices splattering all over his hand. He then brought back his hand and thrust his thumb into her hole. Rocketing her body into an orbit she never knew before.

 

He quickened his pace at both sights…grunting as she moaned. The title wave hit once again, even harder than the previous time. Her body shook and bucked as she was now no longer in control. “That’s it…Cum on me.” he demanded. And she did as he wished.

 

He pumped her harder as glistening sweat dripped from his face and dropped onto her back. Melissa never knew something this primal could be this intoxicating and addictive. Her body craved more of Lord Danny. And he was more than willing to give it to her.

He slowed his pace because he wanted something he’s never done. “Do you trust me?” he asked Melissa. She rose up on her knees a little, catching her breath to answer. “Yes, Lord Danny. A million times yes.” Her voice ragged but with wanting lust. She had no idea if it could get any better than what already has been.

 

He withdrew from her and pushed her back into the same position, on all 4s. He bent over and placed his mouth where his thumb had been. He snaked his tongue in and out as a moan escaped her lips. Her body shivered with anticipation of the feeling he was giving her. And it was about to get better. 

 

Lord Danny got back into position and glided his cock into her wanting ass. Melissa was sent into sexually bliss as he pumped her. He grabbed a hold of her hips, feeling the glorious shutters that her body gave off. Her moans of gratification excited him even more.

 

She reached down and pleasured her throbbing clit. Juices flowing like an endless stream. He leaned over making his dazzling well muscled chest having contact with her back. Heat from his breath and his grunting in her ear…”I want you to cum for me. Show me how hard you can cum.” he grunted to her. And with that, the title wave hit. But it was more like a tsunami.

 

Her body convulsed as she kept cumming. Wave after beautiful wave had devoured every sense of her body. Lord Danny couldn’t hold back any longer. Pounding away at her ass and seeing her cum was a spectacular sight. Grunting and growling as her filled her up with his juice.

 

They stayed in that position for quite awhile, regaining their minds. He withdrew from her and they both laid side by side with each other. His hand caressing her breasts and placing tender kisses upon her. She spoke, “Does my Lord have any more chores for me?” He grinned and replied, “I’ll have a list for you tomorrow.” Who knew she would now love her job.

 

♫ I’ll Be Waiting For You ♫ Melissa sang out.

 

 

The End


End file.
